Tales of the Marauders
by uncertainfate
Summary: Its the 7th year, for Lily and the Marauders, and L/R and the L/J, my first set b4 Harry! *******COMPLETE*******
1. Chapter 1 The Grand Entrance

Tales of the Marauders  
  
By: Br*tney  
  
Foreword:  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (which are in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling) in any way, and I will not make any money because of this short story. Song lyrics were featured from the Goo Goo Dolls (Just Want You to Know Who I AM), Stacie Orrico (Stuck), Jewel (Intuition) and Eminem (Halie's Song).  
  
First some interesting definitions.  
  
Remus: noun 1. Son of the God, Mars, his twin brother, Romulus, and himself were reared (or raised) by a wolf, later Romulus killed Remus in an argument over the building of Rome  
  
Lupine: adj. 1. Characteristics of or resembling a wolf. 2. Rapacious; ravenous  
  
Sirius: noun 1. The brightest star in the sky 2. A star in the constellation Canis Major 3. From the Greek word Seirios, meaning burning  
  
This story takes place in Lily Evans' seventh year. You may also recognize several of Rowling's other characters. Keep in mind that this was written after the fifth book.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Damn!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed, and doubled back in pain. "Stupid statue." He muttered, and then remembering of where he was, he glanced down the Gryffindor corridor.  
  
He heard a quite, but familiar laughter. He immediately recognized Lupin and Black, each burdened with mammoth sized bags. He could smell the warm food, although they were quite a ways away.  
  
/Probably just nicked it from the kitchens, / Lucius thought gloomily, Imagining the party he was not invited to. /To top it all off she's going to be there. Yep, tonight's Potters big break. He finally is going to get her. / He anticipated bitterly.  
  
Malfoy stepped back and clutched his wand, even though he had an Invisibility Cloak on, he couldn't risk being caught, especially unarmed. Lucius let Sirius Black and Remus Lupin pass him, and watched Black awaken the portrait of The Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello there Sirius!" She blushed.  
  
"Good evening, Miss." Black said in a seductive tone  
  
Lupin held back a laugh, but didn't interrupt.  
  
The two of them talked for several moments, before the portrait swung open, not even bothering with the password. It unleashed a crowd of Gryffindors, and the catcalls began.  
  
"Hey there Lupin." and "Wanna dance tonight Sirius?" Along with many other comments were whispered, but one voice over ruled the rest.  
  
"Finally." James laughed, "Another meeting with. ahem.I'm sure."  
  
/Of course Potter wouldn't say it; Sirius Black's flirting with a picture was no mistake. That's what has been getting in and out of the dorms after hours. All it takes a his cloak and The Fat Lady, if she ever told Dumbledore what she's seen, all of the Marauders would be expelled. / Lucius pondered this, another plot to get them expelled was hastily unraveling. Malfoy was soon pulled from his thoughts though, as he slipped into the common room, all the while protected by his cloak.  
  
He smiled, as he was just in time to see Lily Evans' grand entrance. Her dazzling green eyes matched her dress robes exactly, and her curled auburn hair was the perfect shade. Her head was held high, and she looked down on her classmates, with the slightest smile. It was almost as if she knew something no one else could ever figure out, or that she knew she was held at such a higher standard then everyone else that she didn't belong. /Probably the later. She was like an angel, sent to watch over the vindictive and malevolent sinners. As if God would punish such a pure creature by sending her to earth was an antic, a flaw in the immaculate system of fate. / He contemplated Lily's perfection as she reached the last step on the majestic staircase, followed by the Marauders' Girls, giggling and giddy. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

Chapter 2:  
  
"Sure took you long enough," James smiled, "Lily, the opening dance." He stated, it was not a question. He knew full well, thanks to her two best friends as of this year, Jia Chin and Brittany Brown that Lily would accept. It was the Marauders' tradition, and everyone knew that the opening dance of their parties was reserved for a purpose. It was a way to ask one of the girls out, and to make sure everyone knew whom the newest couple was.  
  
"Are you talking about getting ready or considering letting you dance with me?" Lily announced in a sickly sweet sugary tone, not suited to her personality. She smirked, starring him straight in the eyes laughing softly at his embarrassment.  
  
/Here he is, in front of his entire house, just standing there looking at Lily. All he can do is hope that she will accept and take his hand. / Lucius pondered James bravery, in admiration.  
  
She smiled, and put her hand gently in his. James nodded at Remus, who magically started a slow love song, which flowed from unseen speakers. Potter lead her around the room dancing, but the look in his eyes told everyone that Lily was his trophy, something he had worked hard to get, and finally earned.  
  
He spun her smoothly, and she leaned back, letting her beautiful hair fly. At the end of the song Lily stood on tiptoes to kiss him, it was short, and lacked true passion.  
  
Malfoy scolded himself, for having hoped. / What were you expecting? For Lily to magically see through your Cloak and decide 'Hey look there's Lucius, a Slytherin and therefore my sworn enemy, maybe we should fall in love!' No, that was a stupid plan, and you couldn't even accept her, because she is a muggle born. / He bowed his head in shame and thought silently. / Nothing you could do anyways, you were star-crosses lovers Malfoy. /  
  
Sirius picked the next song, fast and more seductive, he winked at Prongs who smiled. James froze, while Lily danced around him, so confident. She turned her back to him, and wrapped his long arms around him. Swaying her shoulders in little circles, she slowly moved her hands up, until reaching the delicate clasp on her beautiful robe. She whispered to James, "You scared Potter?"  
  
/Oh my god! / Malfoy's mind raced, and time slowed down and he walked cautiously up to the couple. /What is she thinking? The entire Gryffindor House is watching her! /  
  
Lucius was right; everyone was, as it was tradition. But, there was nothing Malfoy could do, because by the time his hand reached out to stop her, Lily Evans unclasped her robe. 


	3. Chapter 3 Party Crasher!

Chapter 3:  
  
As the robe dropped gracefully onto the floor, Lucius Malfoy heard laughter. Lily giggled, wearing an elegant black muggle dress. James took the lead again and smoothly dipped Lily, trying not to look too relieved.  
  
/Lily is a wonderful dancer, but she isn't really putting her soul into this. / Malfoy thought, amused.  
  
As the song ended the couple bowed, and out of instinct Lucius muttered "Wow," and immediately regret it.  
  
"Snape? Is that you hiding under Malfoy's cloak, like the coward you are? No, wait you lack the brains for such a plan." Black retorted.  
  
""Padfoot," James said calmly, "Come now, be reasonable. It must be Lucius Malfoy. Everyone sees the way he looks at Lily. Watching her in potions, following her down the corridors. My god, I thought the name Malfoy carried a higher level of self respect, but I suppose that I was wrong, right Sirius?" James smiled. He turned his head slowly, but soon he faced Black, who in turn nodded and followed James' lead,  
  
/Oh my god. Oh my god. What are they gonna do? Lily wont let them! She wont, will she? Could she stop them? WOULD SHE STOP THEM? / Lucius' mind raced as he struggled to remain silent.  
  
"Yes James, I believe that is DID. That is, until Lucius came along. What a disgrace to a family name." Sirius laughter pierced the silence, as everyone waited with baited breath.  
  
Invisible to the Gryffindors Lucius's hands were clenched in rage. His golden hair was askew and he was utterly dumbstruck. He felt as if his father was saying these strong and hateful words, and tears were streaming down his pale face. He made the biggest mistake though, when he let a sob escape.  
  
He heard Sirius exclaim joyfully, without a second thought, "Well, well, well! Big strong Malfoy crying?" The room was soon filled with nervous laughter; no one dared to disagree with the Marauders. 


	4. Chapter 4 Not Something You Own

Chapter 4:  
  
"James," Lily started cautiously, "lets just drop it, come on open the portrait and let him go. We don't want him hear to ruin this anyways." Lily laughed struggling to convince James that she believed this.  
  
"No Evans, I am ending this once and for all," Prongs face had changed, and he glanced around, as if he were hoping Lucius would show his face. "Lucius come out and play! Oh wait; your daddy and bodyguards aren't here to save you this time. This time you're all alone."  
  
Sirius starred at Lily whose fury heightened, "Potter. Do not make you hex you." Her wand was ready; she was prepared to take both of them.  
  
James smiled at her, and then turned away, searching for the uninvited guest. "See that Malfoy? No matter what you've said to her or what you've done to her, she is still too generous to you. Lily still sticks up for scum like you." Potter let his voice rise to a yell.  
  
At that comment, Lily was outraged and screamed "Expelliarmus!" Two wands flew to Lily Evans and she caught them, expression never changing.  
  
James was undaunted, and strut over to the spot that the wand came from. "Guess what Lucius, Lily is mine. Oh! I guess that means she isn't yours now doesn't that? How sad." Potter whispered, but the level of hate in his voice never wavered.  
  
"Enough. Padfoot, get the portrait open, NOW." Lily's voice was changed, louder and much more powerful. Her eyes, also seemed different, they were darker. Gone was that sparkling emerald green, they were almost black and filled with fury. "And who are you to say I am YOURS James Potter? I am NOT something you have won or earned. No James, I was never yours, and I never will be." 


	5. Chapter 5 'Wonderfully Magical Evening'

Chapter 5:  
  
Sirius sprung into action, the look on Lily's face told him not to bother to argue. He ran to the portrait, and swung it open, holding it for 5 or so minutes, to make sire Lucius Malfoy was really gone. James took several steps after him, as if he could stop Padfoot or prevent Malfoy from leaving, then he sighed and turned away.  
  
"You know Lily," Potter started, obviously very hurt, "we. we could of been great together."  
  
"James, I am not an object. You can't claim me. Why couldn't you see that?"  
  
James eyes filled with tears, but he was too proud to cry so he just smiled and said "Well, I hope you have a wonderfully magical evening tonight Miss. Evans."  
  
"Maybe I will!" Lily remarked still clutching James', Lucius' and her own wands. But, it was too late to respond, as he had already closed the door to his dorm and Black began to follow him. Then he heard the click of a lock and decided not to bother begging James to let him in.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked the other Gryffindors, "Do you want to dance or what? Remus, please start some music."  
  
Lupin looked confused, but obeyed, and offered her a dance.  
  
"I would love to Remus, especially if I need to have a magical evening tonight. You know that's what my OWNER ordered." She added spitefully.  
  
Remus Lupin was slightly worried, as Lily layed her head on his shoulder, but he did his best to console her.  
  
"D. don't. err. worry Lily. You'll. be okay. and. James will... ahhh. still like you?" She began to cry. "Well.. Then he won't. err. like. you? Or. ummm." With his loss of words he wiped the tears from her eyes and held her tightly, all the while dancing gracefully. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Day Fluff

Chapter 6:  
  
Lily awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of her head, and saw that her eyes were still red and swollen. She pulled out an intricately carved pocket watch, and saw it was almost eleven o'clock. Glancing to the full- length mirror she saw a note, written in Brittany's large and curly handwriting, it read,  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
This morning you looked terrible! We, Jia and myself, decided you needed a day off. We sent owls to all of your professors and told them you were sick, with a copy of a note from Madam Brown, lucky that nurse is so nice! We told her you had a stressful night and were feeling under the weather, and she agreed to let you have a break!  
  
Don't worry! We will get all your homework from the classes! Relax, Trix, the house elf, will be coming to serve you breakfast at 12 but if your not awake she will be back at the top of every hour. Sirius told us how to get into the kitchens and we had it arranged!!  
  
Hope you feel better! Brittany and Jia!  
  
/Great, it's the first day of my last year and I am Head Girl and I am not even in class! That can't be a good sign! / Lily thought as she wrinkled her forehead. As she pulled her self out of bed she vowed to make her self look presentable and get to her afternoon classes. /Yay, another two hour class of N.E.W.T. Preparation Potions and then N.E.W.T. Preparation Defense Against the Dark Arts. / She added bitterly, but knew Professor Abbot would give her hell for missing the first class. 


	7. Chapter 7 NO! HALFWAY!

Chapter 7:  
  
Morning classes were almost unbearable for the Marauders. James would not talk to Lupin, Sirius was still fuming but being locked out and sleeping in the common room and of course Peter still hadn't why everyone was so irate. To make matters worse the professors kept giving James looks implying pity. In return Potter would scoff or roll his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Lupin," Professor Dumbledor said for the third time, pulling Remus from his daydreams. "Please tell the class the potion that is equivalent to the transfiguration of a human to an object?"  
  
"Seirios Bane, it was developed in 1689 by Nicolas Flamel. It was given this name because Serios is the Greek word for burning, and when Mr. Flamel first took this potion he felt as if he was being burned from the inside out. Because he felt he was going to die he chose Bane in the second half." Remus said casually, while taking a slight bow.  
  
"Yes, that's correct and 25 points to Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledor said, surprised and then continued his lesson.  
  
"Wow, Moony is still smarter then me when he is day dreaming. Then again he always wins doesn't he?" James muttered.  
  
"Doesn't someone sound jealous today?" Remus snapped back. They walked to lunch in silence, except for Peter. He was struggling to figure out why lunch was at noon.  
  
"Why isn't it at like 11:30? That's when I get hungry. Well maybe at 11 o'clock?" Wormtail continued to ramble until Sirius snapped.  
  
"Lunch is halfway between breakfast and dinner! Both start at 6:30 and end at 7:30. Got it?"  
  
"Well. wha-"  
  
"NO! HALFWAY!" Sirius yelled, just as they opened the massive doors. They ignored the stares of the other houses, and sat at their normal seats. But unlike usual they weren't whispering about their newest prank or looking for girls. Lupin was reading "Hogwarts: A History" and James was playing with a stolen Golden Snitch.  
  
Tensions rose when Lupin mouthed "Waste of Time." towards Potter.  
  
"If you're so smart how come you don't know when to SHUT UP?"  
  
"Trust me Prongs, I do." And the bickering began again, just as Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall. 


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback

Chapter 8:  
  
Malfoy swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay quite. /She will probably go sit with Potter and hold hand, they must be going out my now. / Lucius assumed the worst. /What really happened after I left? /  
  
But, Lily didn't sit with James. She walked by them and Lupin smiled warmly, and whispered "Lily" while James rolled his eyes and said "Evans"  
  
Lily smirked, "Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, good afternoon." She sat a couple of chairs away, with Brittany Brown and Jia Chin. Jia had long dark hair, which was always down, except for at the dances when it was in a magnificent French Twist. Her golden eyes had little flecks of green and brown, and her olive skin was stunning. Brittany was just the opposite. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, and she had milky white skin. Brittany's eyes were a baby blue, and her personality could be summed up as Bubble Gum. Her pink robes and innocent conceit didn't help the matter.  
  
As soon as Lily sat down she could feel her N.E.W.T. scores dropping, "Merlin! You have to see these cloaks! This is Diagon Alley's new catalog!" Brittany stated, as if it were a matter of utmost importance.  
  
"Oh look at the sale page they have the Hogwart's House scarves half off! We should each get one!" Lily's mind soon drifted away and she thought of the night before.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
She was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, next to Remus. Her head was on his shoulder and soon she was pouring her soul out to him. "Lupin." she sobbed, "He is kind of nice and popular and. why does he like me? I don't want all of this! He is horrible doesn't he get it?" Remus leaned forward and their lips were almost touching and then,  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
"Lily? Come on we have to go to Potions!" Jia said while shaking Lily back into the present. Lily's hand touched her lips and she could still feel them tingle.  
  
"Yeah, we better go." Lily muttered absentmindedly, glancing at Remus' empty seat. 


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets of the Lupine

Chapter 9:  
  
Lily sat alone in the back corner of the library. She had to write a 12- inch essay on newt's eyes and how they affect potions. She flipped through "Potions: Simple Ingredients, Complex Affects." And found Newt's Eyes, she lazily skimmed the article,  
  
'.One of the lesser-used ingredients. antidotes.medical emergencies. African Witch Doctors in the early beginnings of magic used them.helped cause plagues on the settlers in the America's, but the Ministry of Magic denies it. Most intelligent witches and wizards do not believe this.'  
  
Lily dipped her quill into the bottle of ink and started her essay when she glanced up and noticed Remus starring at her from across the room.  
  
"Oh hi Lily, working on Abbot's essay?" Moony smiled, but his hands were fidgeting and she knew he was nervous.  
  
"Yeah, pretty dull, do you want to sit down? Maybe we should talk."  
  
"Umm sure okay, this doesn't sound good." Lupin was nervous and wasn't acting like himself.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong? You're hiding something, level with me." Lily frowned; Moony was a bad liar.  
  
"Well... umm. I don't think now is the best time." Lupin stood up too fast, sending his chair flying backwards, knocking several books off the shelves.  
  
/What is so terrible that he won't tell me? I told him everything last night and he still won't fess up the truth. / Lily's forehead wrinkled /It's probably about James; he must really be getting to Remus. / 


	10. Chapter 10 Lucius SORRY?

Chapter 10:  
  
By the end of the week so many rumors had formed about the party no one really knew what happened. Most stories told of a grave duel, between Lupin and James. A majority of these ended in them being risen from the dead by the Headmaster.  
  
A few stories involved Lucius Malfoy being in the Common Room, and even he admitted to it. He said that he was planning on setting off a pack of dungbombs and received a weeks worth of detentions. Only a few Gryffindors knew the truth about the matter, and not a soul was going to tell, and even if they did, who would believe them?  
  
Lily and Remus could often be seen starring at each other or 'studying' in the library. Most of Hogwarts assumed them to be a couple, but they never made it official. By Friday James was going out with Brittany Brown and Jia Chin was always holding hands with Sirius Black.  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Lily was practically skipping, she was on her way to the Library to meet up with Remus for a study session. The hallways were almost empty, but as she rounded the corner she ran smack into no one other the Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily said slightly amused.  
  
"Let me. uh. help you up?" Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Lily smiled, "I guess I'll see you in Potions then!" and began to walk away, but Lucius stopped her.  
  
"Wait, we. we need to talk."  
  
"Well make it quick, I am meeting with Remus, and I doubt that he will be happy to see you."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Malfoy smiled at the thought, "Sorry about the party and all that. you know."  
  
"Oh. yeah. I guess. it's not that big of a deal. Don't worry about it. But thanks for telling me. I know that it was hard, you should act like this more often!" Lily laughed, and didn't bother waiting for his reply. "L- L-L- LOSER!" she mumbled, unaware that Lucius heard her. 


	11. Chapter 11 Lunch with Remus

Chapter 11:  
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus said, obviously very excited. None of his books or notes were scattered on the large table. In fact it was almost empty, it held only a shrunken pick-nick basket. "Well I was thinking that since both of us are doing well in all of our classes and everything that.youwouldwannahavelunchwithme?"  
  
"What?" Lily laughed, / He must have planned what he was going to say, that's almost cute. /  
  
"Do you want to have lunch with me? Please?" He bowed his head, expecting the worst.  
  
"Sure, how about outside? Maybe near the willows?" Lupin sighed, clearly relieved, and they proceeded down the hall. Lupin's hand kept brushing against Lily's and finally, when they were halfway outside, he took hers into his. They walked in silence, but both of them were okay with it.  
  
"Oh hey Lily! And Lupin! Merlin what a coincidence!" Lily and Remus turned and looked at each other, before seeing Brittany and James. James arm was wrapped low around her waist and she was giggling. Remus dropped Lily's hand, and looked at her pleadingly, not wanting to start another round of the fight.  
  
"Hi Britt and James, what are you two doing today?" Lily tried to remain civil, but she sounded fake, and way to nice. James' eyes were cold and the sapphire glint was gone. He didn't look mischievous or even happy. It was almost like he was depressed, and he wouldn't look Lily in the eyes.  
  
"We were going to walk around the Grounds! Oh! You guys should SO come too!" Britt was once again being a ditz. James scowled, and Brittany rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh, that would be great, but we can't! Because Lily and I are studying Transfiguration and that's yours and James' best subject."  
  
"But. but we didn't have Transfiguration today! Professor Dumbledor had to go to the Ministry on business, so why are you studying?" Brittany looked hurt, but Lily and Remus were not giving up.  
  
"To get ahead start, I don't want to fall behind, so Lily and I are going to study all day." Remus finished, quite proud of himself. That ended the conversation. After a couple of quick goodbyes, Lily and Remus were sitting under a magnificent willow tree. 


	12. Chapter 12 I love you

Chapter 12:  
  
"Do you think he hates me?" Lily's forehead wrinkled, and she was clearly worried. "Lupin! I said do you think he hates me?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Whatever you say hun." Lupin yawned, clearly not paying attention to her.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN! You are NOT going to ignore me!" Lily scowled, and continued, "As I was saying, do you think that James Potter hates me?" Lupin blushed; embarrassed that he had been caught lost in thought.  
  
"I don't know, but if he hates you; he hates me more. You know he was my first close friend since. umm I. I came to Hogwart's." He bowed his head, and Lily knew he was upset, but she couldn't help. Lily decided that James and Lupin needed to learn to deal with it, without her help.  
  
/I helped enough already. I am the reason this whole thing happened. / She thought silently. Then Lily smiled, imagining that she and James were together and everything was perfect. The expression quickly faded as she reminded herself of Remus.  
  
They ate in silence, neither wanting to upset each other again. Finally Remus decided to break the ice. The second he said it Lily wished he hadn't.  
  
"Lily, I feel like we have been together for years. I. I love you Lily Evans." Remus smiled triumphantly hoping that this would end her worry about Potter, and finally win her over. "Do you love me Lily?" He whispered unsurely.  
  
"Remus? I think that you need to consider what you just said. We have been dating for less then a week!" Lily was fuming, /How could he do this to me?!?! Doesn't he understand the position that I am in? / A tear slid down her face, but she didn't waver her glare from Remus.  
  
"I. I thought you. I. Lily?" He pulled out his wand, and cleaned up the pick-nick, and stood up. "I need some time alone." 


	13. Chapter 13 My Rose

Chapter 13:  
  
Lucius Malfoy pushed Narcissa Grey, a Slytherin seventh year, off him and watched Lily sprint crying into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Narcissa. go to the Common Room. I will be late for lunch, don't bother waiting." He waited for her to leave.  
  
"But Luu-cius!" She whined, making her even more annoying. Her raven hair swung in her face, and her nose was constantly in the air.  
  
"GO!" Malfoy became angry, and she complied.  
  
Lily walked on a path, that she had made through years of wanting to be alone. Lily sighed as she reached a small clearing, filled with flowers she had planted in her third year. She threw herself onto the ground, and cried openly. Hearing the leaves rustle she sat up and dried her eyes. She saw the beautiful section of lilies, across from the roses. The long yellow, pink and white petals were graceful are simply stunning.  
  
"I hate lilies. I HATE LILIES!' Her voice echoed through the forest. And Malfoy's pace quickened as he became more worried.  
  
"Lilies are too kill. Lilies are too easy to break. Lilies are weak!' She uprooted several and ripped them apart, petal-by-petal. Malfoy stood several feet away, watching her. She threw herself backwards and landed in the roses.  
  
"Oww!' She sobbed, untangling her hair and robes from the bush. She picked a rose, and tried to pull it apart too. But the thorns cut her hands and soon she was bleeding. The rose dropped onto and she watched the blood gracefully fall on top of it. It stung, but she thought of the muggle song. Lily laughed, first a whisper then it louder.  
  
"And you bleed just to know you're ALIVE!" She sang loudly.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand." Lucius said automatically  
  
"Malfoy! I mean Lucius. what? Why are you here?" Lily stood up and the rose dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Its beautiful here, did you plant these?" Lucius smiled.  
  
"Yes," she replied unsurely, "how long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Long enough, it's about to rain." He pointed upward, and she saw the dark clouds forming above them. "You should go inside and eat lunch."  
  
"No." She said spitefully, "I love the rain."  
  
"But you don't love Lupin?" he muttered, so she couldn't hear what he said.  
  
On that note the heavens broke loose. Rain whipped down from the sky, so cold they were like little needles stabbing into them, even through their robes. The whole sky lit up from the beautiful lightening, and the trees shook from the high winds. The whole time they watched, intruders in nature's spectacle. Smaller branches quickly fell from the trees and soon the rose was wet and smashed, even the sharp thorns were useless.  
  
"My. My rose." Lily stammered while Lucius dragged her out of the Forest.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lily started to cry as she saw the Weeping Willow that she and Lupin always sat under get struck by lightening.  
  
"Lily?' She had fainted. "Come on Lily!" He produced a stretcher and laid her in it. "Lily? Wake up, we are almost there." Her eyes fluttered opened, they were at the Fat Lady's Portrait. 


	14. Chapter 14 All Lupin's Fault

Chapter 14:  
  
"Let me in! Come on! Where else could I put her?" Lily passed out, again and Lucius was trying and failing to convince the Fat Lady to let him drop her off in the Common Room.  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James yelled and sprinted down the corridor. He left Brittany in his dust; she was stunned; her mouth fell open at the site of Lily. She was soaking, and water pooled onto the floor. Lily's hand was hanging over one side, revealing large cuts, which were still bleeding.  
  
James touched Lily's wet hair and checked her pulse before interrogating the enemy. "For Lily's sake I will not kill you yet, so explain now."  
  
"Lily and Lupin got into a fight and she ran into the Forest, I followed her. She cut her hands on a rose bush. The storm started and I dragged her out of the Forest, she saw a tree get struck by lightening and freaked out! This is all Lupin's fault!" Malfoy ended dramatically.  
  
The four of them walked into the Common Room, and put Lily on the couch near the fire. Brittany covered her in a blanket and then all of them sat. They dint know what to do, they starred at her and each other. The tension was thick, and no one dared to breathe loudly or move. They just waited, and after two hours Lily Evans woke up.  
  
Her eyelashes quivered and finally opened to show two bloodshot, dilated eyes. She blinked several times and they slid back into focus. She gave a half smile and whispered to Malfoy,  
  
"Thank you.' She turned to James and her forehead wrinkled, "Where is Lupin and Black?' James' mouth fell open. "I am laying here dying and they can't even come and sit with me? What about Jia?" Lily laughed and James closed his mouth.  
  
As if on cue Sirius and Jia came dashing into the Common Room hold the Marauders' Map.  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE??" They shouted pointing at Lucius, everyone looked shocked, like they forgot he was the adversary.  
  
"HE saved me, now give me that map, Lupin should be here!' She said ripping it out of his hands. Malfoy looked interested, but Lily knew not to show it to him. "Ah ha! Sirius, I found him, would you and Jia go get him and stop by the kitchens? We could use some Butterbeer."  
  
Brittany's baby blue eyes were glaring at James and she was obviously jealous. Jia's dark chocolate eyes were quite the contrary. They were warm, and clearly content with Sirius, Lily didn't know how she could stand him. He was immature, even compared to the first years! His grades were above average, but he couldn't care less.  
  
As she handed the Map to Sirius she noticed the cuts on her hands. She traced them with her index finger struggled to remember what happened in the Forest. Malfoy stood up and whispered "And you bleed just to know your alive" in Lily's ear, before silently leaving the Common Room. 


	15. Chapter 15 I am in love with the WALL

Chapter 15:  
  
Lily promised herself that she would use this to her advantage. It was the perfect way to get ALL of them together. When Lupin, Sirius and Jia finally got back they made somewhat of a party out of it. No one dared to insult each other, as James and Remus were normally doing.  
  
"Moo-Oony!" Lily laughed howling up to an invisible moon.  
  
"Lily please! Damn! Jia how strong was that cheering charm?" James spat trying not to break into hysterics with everyone else.  
  
"Jamsie! YOU!' She pointed at him accusingly, "You need to mellow! Jia give him a cheering charm before he gets all like mad again!" Lily fell off the chair she was standing on, causing her to laugh even harder.  
  
"Mmmm. I cant take it what am I waiting for; my hearts still breakin; I miss you even more; I can't fake it the way I could before; I hate you but I love you I cant stop thinkin of you; its true I'm stuck on you!!!!" Lily belted the words out, almost in tune, as she swayed side-to-side looking drunk. She was trying to point at Lupin, James or the wall, but because of the swaying no one knew.  
  
"That's a really popular song on the "Witching Now Muggle Later" channel! I thought NO ONE else listened to it" Jia said struggling to change the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah! I love that station!" Brittany nodded her head vigorously, a little too vigorously.  
  
After begging Jia to perform the Cheering Charm on all of them, she finally did. They laughed at nothing for and hour and a half. As the charms began to wear off everyone was irritable.  
  
"So, Lily, WHO were you singing to anyways? Lupin? Me? Or what?" James snapped.  
  
"Or what." Lily threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Oh come ON!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Lily's eyes narrowed, daring him to continues.  
  
Black dared, "You are hopelessly in love-" Lily laughed defiantly, "YES I said love! L-O-V-E with one of them! You need to figure out who!"  
  
"Sure! I am in love with the wall! Yep! I was pointing with the WALL!" She stood up and waltzed out the Common Room with an invisible partner. The portrait slammed and they all sat, in complete shock. 


	16. Chapter 16 Reality Check for Lily

Chapter 16:  
  
Lily opened her Pensive, it was Monday, and all of her roommates were at dinner. Lily leaned forward and fell into a memory of her sixth year.  
  
Lily was laying on her bed and writing an essay for Transfiguration, the door swung open and Jia, Brittany and another girl, slightly older walked in. The other girl was Arabella Figg. She had light brown hair and eyes, she was a year older then them. She was Sirius's girlfriend and one of the Marauders' Girls.  
  
"Hey Lily! Are you actually doing homework on a Saturday night?" Jia's mouth fell open in surprise.  
  
"Okay. That's it, you're getting a makeover!" Bella announced.  
  
"This better not have anything to do with Potter." Lily's eyes narrowed, suspiciously.  
  
"No? No! Of course not!" Bella and Brittany said.  
  
"My mom is a muggle makeup consultant, and we sent her a picture of you. She owled us the right colors of all the stuff!" Jia dug through her trunk and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Britt, this is 'Blue Razzle Glitter.' It is put over the white eye shadow, sparingly! And Bella, here is more foundation!"  
  
"Great! Thanks, Britt and I can owl your mom tomorrow, oh and Lily too!" Bella turned to Lily, "We send her a thank you letter whenever she sends us stuff."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Lily was confused, and not in the least enthusiastic.  
  
The world faded and the memory changed, it was the next morning, and James was quickly walking towards Lily, she looked stunning, Jia was a wonderful makeup artist.  
  
"God!" Lily turned to Jia, "Does he know what a STALKER is?"  
  
Jia rolled her eyes, "You should just go out with him! Give him another chance!"  
  
"No Potter, don't waste your time. But, I think that those Ravenclaws would love to go out with you." Lily spun on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall. James blinked several times, and looked at Jia pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry James, there's nothing I can do."  
  
The memory changed again, and this time Lily watched herself skip out of the castle, eager to be alone. Little did she know that instead James would be waiting for her. There was a huge bouquet of lilies, an engorgement charm.  
  
"Evans! Fancy seeing you out here!" James messed up his hair, again.  
  
"Whatever. I'm so out of here." Lily flung her hair back and began to walk away shrinking the lilies on her way out.  
  
"No! Wait. would you please go out with me?" James hung his head in shame; once again he was rejected.  
  
/Wow / Lily thought, /Even if he is an arrogant jerk, that was mean. /  
  
Lily had seen enough she was rushed back into the present. /I'm sure James deserved it. / She struggled to reassure herself.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Ice Princess? Alone?! That's a first I'm sure." Brittany snapped.  
  
"God! What is your problem? You know you're jealous, I know you're jealous, even James knows you're jealous. Everyone does, so get over it and save whatever is left of your image k?" Lily threw back.  
  
"You need to take your own advice. If it weren't for James liking you, you'd still be that pitiful loser that you were first year. Look around Lily; you don't have any friends." Brittany laughed, "Never thought of it that way did you?" She left before Lily could return the reality check. 


	17. Chapter 17 A House Divided

Chapter 17:  
  
The Marauder were finally divided. James and Remus wouldn't talk to each other. Brittany was snubbing James, saying he wasn't 'sensitive to her feelings.' Jia thought she was acting 'immature and uneducated,' Brittany said the same about Jia's boyfriend, Sirius. Lily believed the whole ordeal was entirely pointless.  
  
Hogwart's pranks had reached an all time low. Even a certain Marauder had to face the moonlight with one less companion. Sirius didn't seem to have an opinion in the matter until the following Saturday.  
  
Lily waited until her roommates, whom she was still not speaking to, had left before surfaced. Pulling back her bed curtains she saw it was eleven thirty. Lily took a long hot shower; she had a lot to think about. Especially since Josh McKinney had asked her to the first Hogsmeade trip on Thursday.  
  
/Well Lupin can't go, it's a full moon and James does have Britt, so why shouldn't I go with Josh? / She reasoned with herself.  
  
Lily jumped out of the shower with a shriek. She had used up all of the warm water. Shivering, she put on a fluffy bathrobe, and wrapped her hair in a towel. Since it was wet, Lily's hair reached her hip, while dry it was several inches shorter. Well, most of it is, James 'accidentally' cut a small chunk of it exceptionally shorter then the rest in their 4th year, and it still hasn't grown out to reach the rest.  
  
Lily was in a good mood, and sang to herself, "Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders; everyone's leaning on me. Sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over, but then she comes back to me-EE!" She was a wonderful singer, and the notes were perfect. The song was cut short though, by her own scream.  
"SIIRUS ORION BLACK!" Lily screeched, "CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!" Her wand was drawn, and she was not joking. "Maybe I should turn you inside out!?! Dumbledor would have fun with that one I'm sure!" It normally took Professor Dumbledor one or two weeks to fix Lily's victims, but that one would take a month at least.  
  
"Wow." He looked her up and down, "No wonder the guys are all over you! WAIT I'm sorry!" He dodged, and quickly conjured up a shield, to block her hexes.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"NO! We need to talk first!" He was shaking.  
  
"Fine. GET OFF MY BED!" 


	18. Chapter 18 Black Speaks the Truth

Chapter 18:  
  
"Everyone wants what they can't have, and James thinks he deserves everything and everyone. The fact that you hated him made his game more fun. STOP TRYING TO IRRERUPT ME!" Sirius scowled. "Now as I was saying, we changed you. You were perfect; you were nice to everyone and popular for your first five years at Hogwarts. But then James, Lupin and I convinced."  
  
"Whatever! I was not popular!"  
  
"Lily you were too! You were friends with everyone, well excluding the Slytherins, but they don't count. You were popular. So we convinced Brit, Jia and Bella to make you one of us, a Marauder. So you weren't as nice anymore, but you were much more popular. Unfortunately, the plan seemed to have failed! You still didn't like Potter, but that never stopped him, and eventually the girls convinced you. I don't know how they did it, but you actually danced with him, THE DANCE. We were shocked, and then YOU did that the defending thing again. It ruined ALL of our plans! So there we were, you were a Marauder, but the idea of you and James together seemed doomed. And then Lupin does the worst thing possible- he starts liking you! That started the first big fight in our friendships! So, you and Moony break up, I still don't know why, but we will get to that later. And now you are actually thinking of leaving the Marauders and going out with Josh? You killed the Marauders and you can not and might I add, WILL NOT leave it like this." Sirius breathed deeply, though he seemed relieved to have said it all. "Sirius. You mean Brittany was right? That the only reason I was in the group was because of James? God! I can't believe how insensitive and horrible you all are!" Lily's eyes were filled with tears, and she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! NO!" He sighed, "Don't make this about you! This is about the group! THE MARAUDERS! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT THE MARAUDERS!" But Lily was already crying in the bathroom. "NO! Lily? LILY? Read your diary Lily. I know you keep one. Read it! Why would a smart girl waste her time with writing pages upon pages about a guy she hates? Why? WHY? YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER THAT'S WHY!"  
  
Black was shaking, and Lily heard her door slam as he left. She pulled herself off the bathroom floor and dried her eyes. /No, you won't cry anymore about this. / She vowed. She walked up to her bed, and shaking opened a small leather bound book. 


	19. Chapter 19 Confrontation

Chapter 19:  
  
'September 1st' the page was titled. Several drawn pictures were on the next page, some were animals or things, but there were also people. Wizards, the grumpy conductors, and some of her class mates, including the Marauders. James was the biggest. The caption read 'James Potter ~ CUTE, nice, very sincere, possible boyfriend? Parents are rich, pureblood, loves Quidditch (HUH?)'  
  
Lily was an artist, and James was a very common subject for her. /Oh my god. Sirius was right. Most of my journal is about James! / Her mouth fell open. /I like James. / "I like James!" Lily smiled and decided to tell him right away. Then she remembered that she was in a bathrobe, and opted to get dressed first.  
  
Lily had felt so sure of everything, until she was finally standing in front of James. /What could I say? Hi James, how are you? I know that I have refused to go out with you for like six years but do you want to go out with me? Hey! That might work! / She imagined his face and laughed.  
  
"J.James? Hi." Lily stuttered. "So are you and Brit going out still?"  
  
"No. Why do YOU care, you and her are fighting anyways."  
  
"James, I need you to answer a question for me, and tell the truth."  
  
"No." James snapped and walked down the corridor.  
"James! Fine! Ruin a perfectly romantic moment for all I care! But, I like you James! I like you! Maybe I even love you but I guess we will NEVER know now will we!?!?!" Lily said, shocking herself, James and everyone in the Hallway.  
  
"What?" James did a one eighty. "Y. you like me, as in James Potter. As in the guy you hate?"  
  
"Yes. I guess that I do." Lily smiled. James followed suit.  
  
"Well I like you, as in Lily Evans. As in the girl I have liked for years, who always secretly liked me back but was eluding me for.? Fun? Some twisted game?" James messed up his hair. "You know Lily, normally when a girl likes a guy she says 'yes' when he asks her out, unlike you who hexed me." He grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "Lily, would you go out with me?"  
  
"Umm." She twirled a strang of hair in her finger. "Well."  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"Yes." She laughed, and James muttered something sounding faintly like "girls"  
  
"We have a few friendships to mend." Lily pulled him into the direction of the Common Room. 


	20. Chapter 20 The End

Chapter 20:  
  
"Who would of thought? The infamous player James Potter and the ice princess Lily Evans getting married!" Jia pondered aloud, staring at Lily's sparkling engagement ring.  
  
"I did!" James laughed, walking into the girl's compartment.  
  
"I can't believe we completed our LAST year at Hogwarts! I am so going to miss it!" Lily whined, and held James' hand as the door slide opened.  
  
"Ladies!" Sirius smiled as he sat next to Jia, they had broken up halfway through the year. Lupin and Arabella Figg were very close though, and everyone thought that they were going to be the next married.  
  
"I wonder how we did." Lupin mused. "I know!" Lily and Lupin were the only ones who cared about the final grades, which would be owled to them.  
  
"I hate to tell you, but you failed Moony! They want you back for another year!" James said as seriously as possible.  
  
"No James, that was you! But only because you're the best seeker Hogwart's will ever have!" Lily laughed. An hour later they left the Hogwart's Express, for the last time as students.  
  
"This is it." Brit had tears in her eyes.  
  
"We can so keep in touch!" Jia said, but deep down they knew they wouldn't.  
  
"Well, this concludes the Tales of the Marauders." Sirius whispered, they were huddled together on the platform, for the last time. "And I did the please of making copies of it for all of us!"  
  
"Huh?" Lily, Brittany and Jia all questioned.  
  
"We kept records of everything we did, and called it 'The Tales of the Marauders, and now you guys will know ALL about us." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh and it also has entries on what we were thinking about, like a combined journal for us!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"To be fair," Lily pulled out her diary and conjured up seven identical copies, "Here's mine, Remus give this one to Bella okay?"  
  
An hour later Lily walked away carrying Bella's (Remus owled her and she sent copies), Jia's and Brit's diaries, and of course 'The Tales of the Marauders.'  
  
/I can finally know what they all thought of each other and me. It only took seven years! / She laughed and prepared herself to walk through the barrier, and into the muggle world. A new chapter started in her life, she was no longer a student, but a witch. She was a fiancée to her archenemy. /I am either crazy or the luckiest witch in the world. /Lily thought, and left Hogwarts behind. 


End file.
